Adorkable
by DanceswithPencils
Summary: Edward awkward? What if Edward was the shy one, a little bit nerdy one, and has never really found someone he could see himself liking. What if Bella is new and her an Alice as extremely close, and ALIKE? Can Edward get over his shyness for Bella?
1. His Adorkability

Story: Adorkable

EPOV: I set my stuff down at table 15 and went to the lunch line. I went back to the table and sat down next to Emmett.

Emmett was a junior, and my brother. About 6'2, extremely muscular, soccer player. Everyone always wondered why he never did football, or wrestling, seeing as how strong he was, but he loved soccer. He was really smart, if he tried. Other than that he was just a big joking loveable teddy bear.

"What're you doing?" I asked looking over at his paper. "Geometry homework, me and Rosalie were out late last night, so I didn't get a chance to finish it," he said with a sigh. "Shit!" I exclaimed standing up, " i have LA honors next, and I have to finish that word study thing." I left my stuff there and went to my locker, returning to an almost full table.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap. talking to some burnnette across from her. Alice was my too perky at any hour of the day, pixie-like, spunky little sister. She was a softmore, as was I. She has an amazing fashion sense, and some types goes a little overboard. she was athletically challenged.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend of two years, he was a junior. He had curly blond hair, green eyes, and a pretty thin frame. He was a swimmer. He was a great person to talk to when you needed help, he always new exactly what to say. And probably one of my best friends.

Sitting to the right of Emmett was Rosalie. She had green eyes, the same color as Jasper's and a little bit lighter version of his blonde hair, only hers was much longer and with a slight wave to it. She was a junior, and Emmett's girlfriend. She was the star of the track team, and extremely pretty.

And before I get too distarcted, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I have brown almost bronze like colored, fluffy hair. My eyes are blue, in the middle of light and dark, and my skin is not too pale, but not too tan. And thanks to an underbite, braces. I wouldn't say I'm as thin as Jasper, but no where near as muscular as Emmett. God I'm always in the middle of these things! I'm more of the keep to myself, and enjoy reading. I also like tons of music styles. I don't really like sports much though, why chase around a ball for 2 hours?

I went and sat down between Emmett and the mysterious brunnette. "Hey Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett-" and I paused turning to the girl next to me.  
"Bella" She said with an extremely white smile. "H-hey Bella." I replied attempting to keep my voice steady. After this awkward exchange Alice went on to explaining something to Bella.  
"So we we're gonna have it the first day of spring break, which I think is about a week away, want to come?" She asked excitedly.  
"Alice aren't Carlisle and Esme going to Fra-" I started to say but she cut me off.  
" Oh relax, Edward! They know!..sorta." Alice said looking down.  
"But remember la-" I was cut off again, I decided not to bother with it and went back to finishing my Word Study.

"yess! I remember last time, couple people ended up getting stiches, police, blah blah blah!" She said rolling her eyes, "So Bella, what do you say"  
"Um, I'll have to talk to Charlie, but I..guess I can go." She said looking a little worried about the past experiences.  
"yay!!" squealed Alice, "We should so go bikini shopping tomorrow after school, like girl bonding time!" Alice looked excitedly at Rosalie who'd been making out with Emmett. "That'd be awesome! I really need to do some shopping!" Responded Bella enthusiastically.  
"Hey Rose, wanna come with us, too?" Asked Alice looking excitedly at Rosalie.

"Huh?" Rosalie asked looking up in a slight daze." "I saiiidddd do you want to go shopping for bathing suits tomorrow after school?" Asked Alice a little annoyed that she had to repeat herself.  
"um, sure, sounds great...uh..Alice, who's Bella?" Replied Rosalie.  
"Oh my god! I got totally destracted, I'm so sorry, guys this is Bella!" Alice said pointing to the brunnette sitting next to me, " this is her first day of school, she moved here from Florida!" Alice said proud of her knowledge.

I wanted to look up, I wanted to talk to her, but the fear of embarassing myself took over. One thing I knew for sure, I really liked her. The only problem is, I was never good around girls, I usually freeze up try to talk to them. I felt like maybe with her it'd be different, maybe if her and Alice became friends, I'd become closer with her, and I could have my arm around her, and finally find someone right for me, like Emmett and Alice had. If only I could get over it.

New story time! Yaaay! Please tell me what you think, any ideas, commentary, ect.  
xoxo,  
Tay! 


	2. Lets have a happy moment!

*NOTE* Thank you guys for the feedback=] What really made me want to make him awkward was because in like the past hour I'd been looking up fanfics, all of them had made him a player, and if you do it the right way, yeah it can be a great story, don't get me wrong, but I really wanted to go agaisnt that. xoxo, Tay.

Later that day in the Cullen house...

EPOV:

I had been thinking about her all day. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, I wanted to get to know her better, I wanted to talk to her more, I wanted to see her again. And just like that my prayers were answered. The doorbell rang. I put my laptop on the couch and walked to the door. Upon opening it, there was Bella. "Hey Bella" I said smiling. She looked really, well not to be blunt or anything, but hot. Almost like a little school girl look. A pinkish, brownish, blueish, plaid hollister mini skirt, a blue polo, light blue knee high socks, and flat blue champion sneakers.(A/N: If this description doesn't make the best image for you, trust me if I still had a picture of it, it would be really cute!=])

"Is Alice here? Or is she still getting ready?" Bella asked smiling as I let her in. "Uhh, I think she's still getting ready, she hasn't come down stairs yet..but you can go up if you want, second door on the left." I said looking around nervously.  
"Okay!" She said practically skipping up the stairs.

I sighed quietly and went back to the couch, well I was a real talker...she probably thinks I'm some freak. I hated the fact that I couldn't just talk to her! How hard can it be? ONE girl. That's all she is. One, beautiful, amazing girl.

Ugh, focus, focusing, focusitation. Apparently I was no watching Family Guy. I tried to pay attention was Mr. Angry Chicken dude, and Peter were fighting, but I kept thinking about her. Than my cell phone started to buzz. i hit the unlock button, it was a text from Alice "Get your ass upstairs, now!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs into Alice's room. I stepped in cautiously. Bella was in the mirror putting on mascara, and Alice was waiting patiently with folded clothes in her hands.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked eyeing the clothing. "welll.....we kind of need you to go shopping with us," She said smiling innocently," we need a guys opinion"  
"What about Emmett, or Jasper?" I asked, tryin to calm my voice. Stupid malls.

"Well like two weeks ago Emmett and Rosalie were at the mall, and they passed by that little pet shop, and he saw a tan, and white 6month old Jack Russel Terrier. And he's been bugging the shit out of Rosalie to get it. she finally caved." Alice said a smile spreading across her face.

The ONE day Rosalie caves and I'm stuck with ALICE and...-sigh- Bella.  
"Now I have to get you dressed.." She said.  
I looked at her with confusion."But, I AM dressed," I said pointing down at my hollister tee shirt, and sweats.  
"No, no, no!" She said scolding me, "that's fine for the house, but for the mall? Never!"Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, But god she was so annoying sometimes. So obsessed with her own appearance just as much as she was with everyone elses.

"Now go put this on!" She snapped handing me a pair of Baxter slim boot abercrombie jeans and a navy blue American Eagle polo. I walked into her built in bathroom and closed the door with a sigh.

APOV:  
Sometimes that boy was IMPOSSIBLE. And what was all the studdering? Ugh, no time to worry about Edward, time to center around me. Now, what to wear.. I went into my closet and picked out an Abercrombie belted destroy skirt, and a black camisole, and heels.

I spiked my hair to perfection, and applied a little more eyeliner.

BPOV: I'm so pissed Emmett couldn't come, it was the whole reason for this stupid outfit!

Author's note:  
I'm in an awesometastic mood! Wanna know why? Cause I've basically repressed my memories from my exdboyfriend! That deserves a huge studio audience clap. Cause he was a really crappy boyfriend/kisser-shudder-. Anyways and it's almost christmas, and most of my christmas shopping is done, and I got my new classic tall brown uggs today! And tomorrow I'm probably getting another hamster( I already have 3, LONG story)  
so Yeah!  
Any suggestions for further chapters? Tell me!  
xoxo,  
Tay 


	3. secret behind the shy

BPOV:

I sighed and tried to put on a smile. A day with Alice would be awesome, but Edward seriously needed to stop staring at me. It was a little creepy. I mean he COULD be cute, if he fixed his hair, and listened to alice when it came to clothes, and was al ittle more outgoing, and a little less quiet, and..yeah that's all he'd have to do!

Okay, so maybe I was being a little too picky, but c'mon! Now Emmett, he was like DROOL times 10! I mean he has like the biggest muscles I've ever seen, but once you get to know him, he's not like the other player football guys. He isn't the player type, in fact he's actually like a little boy with his four-year old moments. One time I remember alice told me he got all worked up because all of the candy canes they were giving out at lunch were gone and he hadn't gotten one..he's so adorable that way, like my own personal teddy bear! But of course, there's a glitch. He's currently dating Rosalie, and with her supermodel looks I doubt I'll ever be able to compare. I dont really know her, but from what I've heard, she's a stuck up, self absorbed, drama queen.  
Sigh...why can't love stories ever work out right? I mean, I realize I haven't known him for very long, but I have a feeling that we're meant to be together. Now all I have to do is make him realize that and drop the bitch. Oh wow, I sound mean. Great, now I feel guilty.  
"Um..hey Bella," I jumped. Ohmygod! Oh, it's just Edward. I didn't even seen him come back in..hm, I wonder what he wants.  
"Hey Edward," I said, flashing him a smile. "What's up"  
"You left your book in biology..here," He replied shyly, taking out the book from his bag. "OhMyGod! I was looking for that! Thank you, Edward," I said, smiling sweetly. Then I remembered what was inside. Shit. "Um..Edward..you didn't happen to look inside, did you"  
"Well, no. I thought you might like your privacy," he said, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "Oh ok, good," I said with a sigh of relief. "There was some stuff in there..that is kinda private.." THANK. GOD. If he had seen the doodles in there of Emmett and my little comments on the side..god, I'd be so embarrassed.

(A/N Lols, the part from "I mean he has like the biggest muscles" to "God, I'd be so embarrassed", was my BEST friend Gigi, AKA xinlovewithedwarx3! I bet if we all pester her enough she may actually UPDATE HER STORY! And she's probably mad at me now, as she reads behind my shoulder. Floors are rather comfortable...moving on.)

"Uh..okay," he said, smiling awkwardly. Jeez, what's up with this guy? Why does he always look like he'd rather be somewhere else? Do I smell? I thought, subtly sniffing my hair. Thankfully Alice came back, breaking up the awkard silence. HA GAY BABIES!

She grabbed her keys and lead us out the door and down into the garage.

EPOV:

I couldn't help but stare...the way she smiled, the way she walked, the way she talked, I was speechless half the time, making me seem even stupider. I knew I was freaking her out. I needed to be more confident, cool, and relaxed..

APOV:

"Hey, Alice, do you know what time Emmett's going to be back with the dog?" Bella asked me for the 3rd time in the past 20 minutes, I swear that girl had a problem. I wanted to scream "HE'S TAKEN! DATE EDWARD! IT's PAINFULLY OBVIOUS THAT THE BOY IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU!" But I kept a smile on my face and as politely as I could, I respond with the same answer I used last time, "I don't know."

I felt really bad for Edward, I knew he felt nervous as is going SHOPPING with us, than on top of that to here his first crush since around 2nd grade.  
-Flash Back-

Edward really liked this girl named Madison, and he really liked her. It was around Valentines day, and he got her a bouqet of flowers, she accepted them graciously. They held hands and walked around the school together, rarely leaving each other's side. But than, Edward's best friend, Mike Newton, (A/N Haha it's so much fun making Mike the antagonist..)came along, and gave Madison a box of chocolates with the word"Be Mine" on it. The next month it was a never ending battle for Madison's attention, Edward saw the pain it caused for Madison, and finally just told her to go, hoping she would still want to be with him, but she went off with Mike, and Edward's never really been able to get close with a girl, well besides his sisters, ever agin.

-End Flashback-

I wanted to explain this to Bella, so she could see how Edward was really a good guy, just a little broken, but Rosalie, and I have been sworn to secrecy, not even Emmett or Jazz know about it. 


	4. Laugh out loud

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or Edward, or any other character, I do own this story, though!

A/N: I found my new favorite flower, Blue Poppy, sorry I'm writing it here cause I'm gonna forget it.  
Sorry continueing...

EPOV:

I sat quietly in the back behind Bella's seat. I could faintly smell her perfume, but from what I could tell, it was Alice's. Heavenly Kiss by Victoria's Secret(A/N Heavenly Kiss is like the most amazing perfume ever, besides black rasberry vanilla, just saying.) I recall her telling me once.

Okay that was awkward to think, I knew perfume sents, kind of sad. The point is I couldn't keep her off my mind.

We entered the giant parking lot of "Forks Mall"(a/n creative I know, but I tried to look up malls in the area of forks, but couldnt' find any, and yeah. I would've used Port Angeles but I wanted something different.)

I got out of the car quickly and opened Bella's door for her also, she smile thanked me and we speed walked to catch up to Alice. Once we entered the mall, we went straight for the Starbucks Kiosk located in the middle of the mall.

I ordered a plain Pike Place Roast, say that five times fast. Alice ordered a Venti Chocolate chip frappuccino, joy more and more sugar for the already energetic Alice. And Bella ordered a Grande Vanilla Bean Frappuccino.

Alice linked arms with Bella, and Bella grabbed onto my arm pulling me into a non-stop shopping...adventure. We finally stopped at Victoria's Secret, dear god. They had atleast 2 piles of bathing suits in their changing room.

BPOV:

After looking through countless stores I decided on a Olive Green bamboo styled Bikini. Alice bought a pink bikini, the top was more of a scoop with ruffles.  
And thanks to picture messaging, we got Rosalie a green bikini with a skirted bottom.(Bad descriptions, pics in profile.)

I don't think Edward ever took his eyes off me during our little "fashion show". I'm not trying to see too self obsessed, but it was really obvious. I was starting to notice how is green eyes really complimented his skin, and his messy bronze hair did suit him well. I shook my head at the idea, he was my best friends brother...well so was Emmett..but that's not the point!

(A/N So I'm reading Life Story-magazine- and it's basically all about Twilight, and I'm watching Disney Channel-wizards of Waverly Place- and Max said"So than you'll be like vampires and have to drink blood!") I swear all these ironic things end up happeneing when I'm writing one of my fanfics, and watching WWP!)

I felt bad, don't get me wrong, but I just couldn't really picture myself with Edward. First off, he was too quiet! I need someone with more of a personality. And a little awkward, doesn't really fit into any category, and that's not so much a bad thing, but he doesn't seem to like to be very close with very many people.

Though you know he could be adorable if he tried. His eyes were a nice shade of blue, and his hair was perfectly tossled...and by the fit of his shirt, you could see he had a pretty nice figure.

He was almost...adorkable. I laughed aloud at my little joke, and than look around the car as if just realizing where I was. In the backseat with Edward, most of the bags were in the front seat, because we didn't want to end up squishing Edward while trying to fit everything in.

I looked over at Edward who looked back, extremely confused. Which made me laugh even harder. After a few moments of just me laughing, Edward joined in, Alice looked through the mirror back at us, "uhm, Bella? Edward?...whatcha doing"  
(A/N as I wrote this it was hard not to laugh)

Alice's confusing set off another round of laughter. Five minutes later, watery-eyed, with very painful ab's we were able to stop.

"What was that?" Alice asked.  
Edward cleared his throat,"Bella started laughing, and watching her reaction made me start laughing, so we both kept laughing." He replied.  
"And I started laughing...because...I was thinking about this thing that happened, on that day."I said with a smile, I really couldn't say how "I was comparing Edward to Emmett, and seeing who I would rather date. But Emmett has a girlfriend, though that never stopped me before."

The rest of the car ride was reletivly quiet. We got home to be greeted by two dogs, one of which Alice described to me, the Jack Russel, and the other a chocolate lab? I guessed.  
I bent down to pet them, but felt something behind me. OH MY GAWD. I didn't think anyone was behind me? I turned around to see...Emmett. "Hey, Emmett," I giggled. "Are these those adorable dogs Alice was talking about?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, that's Berry," He said pointing to the Jack Russel, "and that's Berry he said motioning the to chocolate lab. I always wanted to name an animal Berry, and than Grizzly reminded me of a bear, but the play-on-words thing wasn't intended, you know grizzly, berry..grizzly bear.." He said with a chuckle. I laughed along.

Rosalie walked up to us smiling. "Hey, Bella? Can I you know, talk to you for a sec?" She said leading me into the kitchen. "Um, sure," I said barely having a chance to respond.

A/N Sorry to end it weirdly, I wanted to post this a while ago, but I've been busy with lots a stuffs. My friend Gigi and I are making a joint account, "xbittersweetsx3" and we'll be posting our newest story soon. Also her main account name is "xinlovewithedwardx3".

If I can get 6 more reviews, evening it to 15, I'll post the next chapter. Kay?

Also, also, also, check out my other stories, "can we be? and Denali is jumbo for Denial" and gigi's story "Beautiful Disaster"!

xoxo Tay 


	5. Oh shit son!

We sat down at the kitchen table and she smiled at me. But not even a sweet smile, more like a "I'm going to rip your hair out from the routes and than act completely innocent and oblivious to whatever just happened, smile."

"So. hey, Bella, Alice and I noticed your little liking to Emmett, my BOYFRIEND." She said mostly calm.  
I looked at her wide eyed. Shit, she knew! "Uhm, what're you talking about?" I asked trying to seem as clueless as possible.  
"Oh, you didn't know?" She asked genuinly curious.

I shook my head slowly. She continued on, "Yeah, we've been dating for a few months now, so I suggest you stay the fuck away from him.." She shot me a threatening glare and sauntered off to the living room where Emmett was yelling at the TV.

I rolled my eyes, some little blonde bitch couldn't stop me. Or so I thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

APOV:

Jasper and I had Berry and Grizzly up in my room and were putting on their different doggy outfits I'd bought for them.

"Rose seemed pretty pissed, when she went to talk to Bella." Noted Jasper.  
" I hope she wasn't too harsh, I mean obviously Bella just can't intrude like that, but still..." I replied. There was a knock at the door.

"Commeee innn," I said in a sing-song voice.  
"Heeeyy!" Replied a cheery Bella. She was all in one piece, no running making, and happy. Maybe Jasper and I were wrong. Bella sat down and Berry ran over to her.  
"Grizzly, NO!" exclaimed Jasper. A bow fell off the dogs ear. "Damn dog can't even put a freakin' bow on him" he muttered basically to himself. "C'mon Jazzy, you have to focus if we want to show off their new clothing!" I said scolding him as Bella and I both tried not to laugh at Jasper's said attempts. He was so cute when he was frustrated!

BPOV:

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go talk to Edward real quick, I need some help with math." I said and quickly left the room. I heard someone playing the piano, I presummed that was his room. I knocked on the door, "Come in" I heard him say.

I stepped in cautiously. I took a quick glance around his room, it really did say a lot about a person. It was remotely clean, and smelled really nice, but not frilly perfume nice, more like cologne. His bed was messily made and the hamper was a little over flowing, but for the most part it was good. I looked up realizing he was staring at me.  
"Oh, sorry, um wow you play Piano?" I asked pointing to the keyboard he was sitting at.

"Yeah, for about 7 years now." He said blushing a little bit.  
"Ohmigosh, that's so cool!" I said truely surprised. He didn't seem like the artsy type, I always thought he was just a nerd, "What was that song called?"

"Your call, by Secondhand Serendae.."He replied quietly looking back down at the keyboard.(A/N If you've never heard of this song, look it up! It's one of the best songs as is the band!!)

"It was, wo-, like, I mean, real-, amazing." Great. Now I was tongue tyed, but it was really hard to figure out the words to express it. Beautiful maybe? I smile sheepishly noticing that he was still look at me.

Than Alice walked into the room, thank god, "Hey, mom and dad are going to be home pretty late, so I'm gonna start dinner, what do you guys want?" She asked still standing in the doorway.

"Um, doesn't really matter," I said shrugging it off like it was nothing.  
"Y-yeah, same." Did Edward just stutter? Why was he so nervous? Better yet, why was I?

Alice looked at us suspiciously, "okay, sure.." she said as she slowly back out closing the door.

EPOV:

I really, really, REALLY, hated how it was nearly impossible for me to be calm around her. I sighed. She reminded me too much of Madison.  
Her and her chesnutte brown wavy hair, chocolate eyes, cute little nose. I shook my head slightly trying to erase the image. I looked up, she was still looking at me. I blushed and she giggled.

"So, what's up with uh," she started, trying to choose the right wording, I felt my heart accelerate, I don't know why, maybe the sound of her voice? The fac that she's adressing me personally? "what's up with Emmett and Rosalie?" She finished. Oh. Them.

That kind of killed the dramatically building moment, and than splat. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to clarify her question.  
"I mean, like, are they...together?" She said, it seemed hard for her to say that last word.

I mumbled angrily under my breath, "They've been dating for like 4 months now, sadly it's Emmett's longest relationship.." I replied. She looked hopeful upon hearing my answer, so I decided to play around with it, not that I would ever want her to be sad, but, that first response was really killing my chances of being with her.

"But they seem pretty serious, I mean he really loves her.." I hated seeing her hurt, but I wanted to be her everything, and than some, and that wasn't going to work if she thought that Emmett wasn't committed.

"FUCKING DOG GET BACK HERE!" I heard Jasper yell from the hall before she could respond. We looked at each other and sprinted out the door. Berry was running around in circles, her paw in through the head hole of her hoodie and Grizzly was nipping at Jasper's ankles, poor guy.

I went and picked up Grizzly scratching him between his ears and Bella got Berry's paw out of the hood and put it on correctly. Jasper ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you guys mind putting them back in Alice's room? She doesn't want Rosalie or Emmett to see them yet." he requested. We agreed and carried the dogs into Alice's room.

I saw the two pink bows that matched the exact color of Berry's color, I handed them to Bella. On Alice's dresser there was a yellow puma outfit splaid out, which I presumed to be Grizzly's outfit.

I looked up to see Bella sitting with her legs crossed on the bed as I struggled to get Grizzly's head through the hole.

"Need some help?" She asked giggling.  
"Yeah, he doesn't seem to cooperate." I said a little embarassed, shocker isn't it?

She walked gracefully over towards me and took Grizzly out of my hands placing him on the dresser.  
Just as she was about to put the other shoe-glove on his left paw he jumped off the dresser and ran under the bed.

"Damn dog" I heard her mutter. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I rolled my eyes as if to say "forget the dog, let's go downstairs and leave this crap to Alice." She nodded in agreement and we made our way down the stairs into the dining room.

BPOV:

Emmett was wearing a white tank top (a/n Because I hate the term "white beater" for the type of shir that it is. so that's what it actually is but this is what i'm calling it.) and tan abercrombie and fitch twill shorts, and a hunter green knit cap. The hat really brought out his blue eyes.

I finally took my eyes off of him and walked into the kitchen, where Alice was chopping up some vegetables. "Anything I can help with?" I asked looking over her shoudler.  
"Yup, you can take the tomatoes out of the fridge and start chopping them into the salad, she said pointing at the bowl of fresh greens. I nodded and started to chop the tomatoes.

Before I knew it there was a huge spark, almost a miniature...explosion? I remebered trying to get away from the noise, tripping and hitting my head on the oven'd handle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo A/N

Sorry I know, I take, what over TWO weeks to update, and than really cliffy ending. So that mean syou should review it and tell me what you think so I will feel like I'm actually writing for a purpose. 20 reviews and I'll write update.

New joint account: xbittersweetsx3

xoxo Tayy 


	6. The odds are agaisnt everyone

A/N

Over a year later, yay for slow updating!

I woke up in the emergency room, what I surprise.

I sat up, feeling really dizzy. I felt my head. The pain it caused lead me to figure out it was a bruise; it was leading from my hair line to my eyebrow. What happened?

I got up slowly, using the bed to support most of my weight as I made my way to open the curtain.

"Uhh, excuse me?" I tried to get a dark haired nurses attention.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake!" She smiled.

"Yeah…can you tell me why I'm in here?" I held my head.

She led me back to my hospital bed. "You don't remember, dear? Something caught fire on your friends gas powered stove. You went to get out of the kitchen, but fell and hit your head on the stove door, and then passed out."

"Sound like me…" I laughed dryly.

"I'm so glad you're up. Your friends have been in the waiting room for a few hours. I didn't want them all standing around when you woke up, so I had them stay out there. We were just waiting until you woke up. We ran some tests, and you don't seem to have a concussion. You're free to go home." She smiled sweetly.

"Could you go get, Alice? Black spiky hai-" The nurse cut me off.

"Oh, yes… the persistent one." Her smile faded a little.

Alice helped me into a wheel chair, and helped me into the car that was parked out front, Emmett at the wheel. Despite what Rosalie had said Emmett had to like me. Everyone did. I mean, I could get any guy I wanted in Phoenix.

Why would my charm be limited?

"What exactly happened?" I asked Alice. The memory was still a little hazy.

"Well you went to the fridge to get some tomatoes, and there was a fire. Thankfully, Emmett carried you out after you tripped at hit your head." She shot her brother a meaningful glance.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "All he did was carry her out. He's not some big hero. If she hadn't fallen, then this whole mess could have been avoided."

I noticed Rosalie was trying less hard to hide her hatred for me.

"Rose…" Emmett started to say.

"It's still Saturday, right?" I tried to avoid Rosalie's jab.

"You were only out for two hours." Rosalie said.

"Oh, that's good…"

Back at Bella's house…

I'm going through my entire closet. The pool party is in two weeks. I liked the bathing suit I had bought today, but I was already starting to guess it. This always happened. I would end up shopping for something new last minute.

For now, I needed to focus on my plan. It wasn't that creative, or full of tricks and schemes. It was simple. I had to look really cute for Emmett, even more than Rosalie, and I would seduce Emmett before he even walked out to the pool.

Of course Rosalie would be a little upset, but she would always get over it.

Easy enough, right?

EPOV:

Why did Emmett get all the credit? Emmett this, Emmett that.

'Oh look! Emmett grew an 11th toe, such a talented young boy! Or, "Emmett just cured cancer; let's give him the girl of Edward's dreams!"

It wasn't fair. I hadn't had a good view of the kitchen when it happened, so I couldn't have been there for Bella.

EmPOV:

Edward had seemed even more quiet than usual. This pool party would be the perfect way to cheer him up. I had talked to a few people, and I know how happy he will be when he sees the guests. Up until then, I need to find a way to make Rosalie less paranoid, and convince Bella that it will not work between us.

Everyone was cutting themselves off from everyone else. It was like we were all planning one thing that would either cancel out something else, or help someone else out. Our parents were out of the house, and this is what we were doing.

We're all very pathetic excuses for wild party throwing teenagers.

APOV:

It was time to makeover Edward. He had to be more attractive than Emmett.

Goodbye geek, hello male equivalent to chic!

But what to do with that hair? Slicked back with large amounts of gel is not a good look on him.

The only thing standing in my way was his personality, as bad as that sounds. He had to get over his shyness, and stand strong to get his territory!

He was such a dork though.

But he is adorable; I mean he's my brother. How could he not be?

Epov:

I'm playing piano. When it was younger it always calmed my nerves. I didn't like to tell people about my problems, so it was my way of venting.

The day I met Bella, I came home and immediately started to play. But an unfamiliar tone that seemed to flow out of my finger tips and onto the piano.

It was a soft song, like a lullaby. I called it "Bella's Lullaby". With the help of Jasper, I copied the song onto a CD. I want to show it to Bella, I want to open up to her. But the fear of rejection still stands. I think I'm going to bring the CD to her, but I have to do it stealthily, so she doesn't pick up.

It's really a lose lose situation. I can either tell her, and get rejected. Or I can't tell her, and still fear of what could have been.

I've made up my mind. I'm going to drop this CD in her mailbox, anonymously, and tell her how I feel at the party. It was the best way.

A/N Tell me what you think!

Xoxo,

Tay


End file.
